Twilight:Dragon Booster Style
by teenagefundancer
Summary: A Vampire-Romance story with a Dragon Booster twist. ArthaxKitt.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write this Vampire-Romance story with a Dragon Booster twist. This is for all the Twilight fans. Containing ArthaxKitt. I don't own Dragon Booster or Twilight. This is also my first Dragon Booster fanfic.

Kitt Wonn-Bella Swan

Artha Penn/Dragon Booster-Edward Cullen

Moordryd Paynn/Shadow Booster-James

Swayy-Victoria

Parmon Sean-Mike Newton

Conner Penn-Carlisle Cullen

Fira Penn-Esme Cullen

Reepyr-Emmett Cullen

Chute-Alice Cullen

Cain-Laurent

OC-Charlie Swan

OC-Renee Swan

OCJessica Stanley

Pyrrah-Rosalie Hale

Rivett-Jasper Cullen

OC-Eric Yorke

OC-Angela Weber

OC-Jacob Black


	2. Chapter 2

OC-Waitress

OC-Charlie's friend

One morning, Kitt Wonn was moving to the Sun City area with her dad, Charlie Swan.

Her mom, Renee Swan, was helping her pack her stuff & placed it on top on Wyldfyr, her dragon while her dad waited beside Wyldfyr.

"I'm really going to miss you, dear," Renee said hugging Kitt.

"Me too, mom," Kitt said. "Can I call you sometime?"

"Of Course," Renee said when she was done helping her daughter pack her stuff.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked Kitt.

"Yeah, I'm ready, dad," Kitt replied.

She once again hugged her mother.

"Let's go, Wyldfyr," Kitt said & she & Charlie began to ride off.

When they got to the Sun City area, they stopped in front of a house with stairs & a porch outside.

Kitt took a look at the house. "This is where we're going to stay?" She asked.

"Yup," Charlie said. They both got off Wyldfyr & went inside the house to unpack.

Inside the house, there was a living room & a kitchen with stairs between them.

Kitt went upstairs, found her own room & unpacked her stuff.

Charlie went to check on Kitt. "Do you like our new house?" He asked.

Kitt nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kitt got out of bed & got dressed for school.

Charlie told her that she'll be going to Dragon City Academy, her new school.

So, Kitt got her school stuff, got on Wyldfyr & rode off.

When she got there, a security guard asked for her ID card.

She told him she was new here.

When he saw it, he gave her a class schedule & a guide to the school.

she left Wyldfyr in the stable & when inside.

When she went inside, some of the students were staring at her like she was new.

"Hey, Kitt," Jacob Black said walking up to her.

"Hi, Jacob," Kitt replied.

"How you been?"

"Fine, I guess."

Jacob & Kitt when each other when they were kids.

"Is it your first time here?" Jacob asked Kitt.

"Of Course," Kitt told him.

"Well, I'll see you leter."

"Okay."

Kitt's first class was Dragonlogy 1.

"Nice hair," She heard someone say.

"Thanks," Kitt said as looked at a boy her age.

"Aren't you Kitt Wonn?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Eric Yorke. Great to see you. Gotta go." He said walking away.

"Ok."

Kitt first went to her locker.

"Hello," She heard someone say. She turned around & saw a tall 17-year-old standing near her.

"Aren't you Kitt Wonn, the new girl?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kitt responded.

"I'm Parmon Sean, it's nice to meet you," Parmon said with a grin on his face.

"You too," Kitt said.

"Are you headed for Mythology 1 Class?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Ok, nice meeting you."

Then at lunch, Kitt got her tray & looked around for a place to sit & eat.

"Hey, Kitt!" She heard someone shouted to her.

She saw Jacob Black with Eric Yorke, Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber, Parmon Sean & Jessica Stanley all siting around the table.

Kitt walked over to them. Parmon pulled out a chair for her to sit in & she sat down.

"Hey, guys, meet my new chick, Kitt," Eric said with his arm around Kitt's shoulders.

"She's your chick?" Jessica asked.

Of Course she's my chick," Eric replied.

"My chick," Tyler said & kissed Kitt on the cheek.

"Hey, get back here!" Eric yelled, running after him. Some of the sudents laughed.

"Guys, Kitt & I knew each other when we were kids," Jacob said.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's nice."


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted Artha Penn, Rivett, Chute, Reepyr, & Pyrrah to be

half-human vampires.

"So, how do like school so far, Kitt?" Jacob asked.

"It's fine," Kitt told him.

"Ok."

"Can I take picture?" Jessica asked, taking out her camera.

"Sure, you can take a picture of me & Kitt," Jacob said & moved Kitt close to him.

"Ok. Smile," Jessica said & they smiled at the camera & it's light flashed.

"Thanks," Jessica told Jacob.

"No problem," Jacob told her.

Then he looked at Kitt. "Can I get you anything?" He asked her.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Kitt said.

"Ok."

He got up & sat somewhere else.

"So, you're new here, huh?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Kitt said.

Then she turned around & saw some new students entering the crowded lunchroom.

There was three males & two females.

One was dark blue-haird, two were blonde-haird, one was green-haired, & one was redhead.

They were Artha Penn, Rivett, Chute, Reepyr, & Pyrrah.

"Who are they?" Kitt asked looking at them after they sat together at a table.

"They're the Penns," Angela told her, looking at them.

"That blonde-haired girl looks weird," Jessica said, looking at Chute.

"The Redhead looks even weirder," Angela said, looking at Pyrrah.

Jessica started to notice Artha Penn staring at Kitt Wonn.

"Kitt, the dark blue-haired is staring at you," Jessica said to Kitt.

Kitt blushed nervously. "He is?" She asked, looking back at Artha.

"Yup. & I think he likes you."

"Do you think so?"

"I sure do."

Then the bell began to ring. Everyone in the cafeteria began to go to their classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitt was one her way to Dragonolgy II class.

She walked up to her teacher, who was standing at the door.

"Hello," She said. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Kitt told her.

"Okay. You're Kitt Wonn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." After the bell rung, the students got to their seats.

"Hello, class. This is Kitt Wonn, your new classmate." The teacher told them.

"Ok, Miss Wonn. You may go take a seat now," The teacher said to Kitt.

Kitt went to one of the seats that was near the window on the left.

"Ok, class. Today you'll be writing the facts about Dragonlogy," The teacher told them, showing them the Dragonlogy facts on the front board. "You may begin."

The students began to copy the facts off the front board.

Artha Penn just sat there, staring at Kitt as she sat down.

"Hi," He said, smiling at her.

She turned her head to see him sitting near her.

"Are you Kitt Wonn?" he asked.

Kitt nodded, shocked to see him in her class.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Artha Penn," Artha told her, still smiling.

"You too," Kitt replied, blushing.

Kitt began to write the facts on her own paper.

Artha kept staring at her.

While Kitt was writing, she noticed Artha staring at her.

"What is it?" Kitt asked.

"Oh, nothing," Artha said, smiling once again.


End file.
